


I'm Not The Desperate Type

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Beef Jerky tbh, Fluff, Gas Station, Long roadtrip, M/M, Silly, i dont know what else to tag, lil bit of foul language not too much, sorta crack, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Patrick wanted was the last bag of Beef Jerky and go home. Was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not The Desperate Type

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say Patrick eats meat...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Based off tumblr prompt: I've been driving for the last 5 hours and all I want is some goddamn beef jerky, so GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE LAST PACKAGE ON THE SHELF YOU MAY BE HANDSOME STRANGER, BUT NO ONE IS STANDING IN BETWEEN ME AND THAT SALTY SNACK

Just a few more hours and this fucking trip will finally be over.

I'd been driving for a while today (what? 5 hours?) and I was fatigued. It was dark, too, and I was on my way from LA to Chicago and hopefully, just about 7 more hours till I get home. Doesn't help the fact my GPS started malfunctioning a few hours ago. I was actually hungry and running out of gas, so stopping at a gas stating would be a great idea. I took an exit that led to a small gas station I've never heard of before.

I pulled up to a gas pump and went inside to pay for the amount of gas I was going to pump.

Might as well get a snack while I'm in here. I looked around the shelves with all sorts of foods, deciding on something salty...and meaty. I roamed around the shelves until something caught my eye. Better yet, it was even the last one: Beef Jerky.

I was just about to grab it when a tan hand beat me to it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I question, glaring at the owner of hand.

"Grabbing myself a snack" he replies with a smirk.

The stranger had dark hair, flat ironed over his eye. His eyes were brown and...was that eyeliner? He was hot, yea, but he also had my beef jerky. He wasn't gonna get away with it (literally).

"You mean my snack?" I shot back.

"It doesn't have your name on it" 

"So? You don't even know my name. That's my beef jerky. I was going to grab it first"

"But you didn't" the guy singsongs.

"Give me my beef jerky, dude" 

"It's mine now"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

I scowl and try to steal my meat back. Note: try. Why'd I have to be so goddamn short?

"Listen, I'm tired and hungry and I've still got a few hours to drive till I get home. Can you just please have a little mercy and give me that beef jerky?" I explained.

"Drive? Dude, how old are you? You look like you're 16" the stranger says.

"I'm 19, dumbass"

"Hah! And you expect me to hand over this delicious, juicy, beef jerky?"

"Come on, man. The sooner I leave, the sooner I pump gas and get home. Just give me my beef jerky"

"Sorry, but I'm on a long trip, too"

"Yea but you're like, 30"

"I'm 24!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm hungry"

"So am I"

"Why don't you grab something else?" Patrick says exasperated.

"Why don't you grab something else?" The stranger echoes a bit louder.

Our voices also got a tad louder.

"Maybe I will"

I don't know why I said that. I wasn't going to let this guy take my snack. The one I laid eyes on first.

"Maybe you should. I want beef jerky and I will have it" I threaten.

"Not today, my friend"

"You know what? Grab something else and I'll even buy it for you-"

"Just this beef jerky"

"-if you let me have my beef jerky"

"Nah, no thanks"

"Children, break it up already!" A voice interrupted.

The owner of the store pushed between us and stacked the shelves with new packs. He left to go back to his seat behind the counter.

I felt something hit my chest and fall with a plop. I stare down at it. The little fucker threw the bag of beef jerky he had in his hand earlier at me. I glare up at him.

"What the fuck, dude?" I shout.

"There's your beef jerky" he says, about 5 bags in each hand.

"Whatever, dude" I grumble.

"Can I get the name of the guy who wouldn't let me have the last bag of beef jerky?"

I couldn't help a small smile. 

"Patrick"

"I'm Pete. Where you heading to, 'Trickster?" the stranger--Pete--asks.

I had just told this guy my name and he already gave me a nickname.

"Chicago. Where are you going?"

"Same!" Pete grinned.

Okay, yea, I felt a little thrilled to know we were heading to the same city.

"Awesome, man"

Turns out we were heading the same street as well. What the fuck, I know that's weird but the guy apparently was just moving from Ohio. His to-be home is just a few houses down from mine, so it turns out I'll be seeing more of him than I expected.

I pick up the beef jerky from the floor and grab an extra, walking to the cooler and grabbing a Monster. I walk to the cashier and pay for my snacks and gas.

For some strange reason, he follows me and waits while I pay. I start pumping gas once we're out, and the guy makes no sign of leaving. I don't mind or ask, which I'm glad, because he might be my only way home, since the gas station had no maps.

"So, totally weird question, but can I follow you? My GPS kinda messed up-"

"Sure!"

I rub the back of my head.

"Uh, thanks. So can I have your phone number to, you know, call each other if there's a problem or we need to make a stop?"

"Just for that?" Pete asks, smirking.

"And maybe the future?" I add in nervously.

"Hell yea"

I hand him my phone and fiddle with the hem of my shirt while he types in his number. After a while, he hands me back my phone.

I finish pumping gas and we got in our corresponding cars.

My phone starts ringing, and I don't even have to look to know who it is.

Caller ID: your future husband ;)))) <333

I snicker and answer the call, holding the phone up to my ear.

"How did you even know I was gay?" I ask, a bit surprised.

"I'm sort of a psychic. I can see us happily married with 2 kids, a white picket fence, and a puppy named Poochie"

"Lead the way home, you sap"

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop titling my stories different song lyrics lmao


End file.
